


Cyar'ika

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Sad, Soulmates, also its soulmates, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of this prompt from an anon on tumblr: ""I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE!" for the soulmate au? maybe palpatine did something to fuck up their relationship?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyar'ika

_I don’t know you anymore_

Vader plays the words over in his head, exhausted. Those hadn’t been Padmé’s last words, or Obi-Wan’s. No one had said those words to him before they died. He flexes the fingers of his arm where the words used to be, when he’d had flesh-and-blood limbs. When he’d been a human. He wonders if he’ll ever meet his soulmate. He wonders if he even deserves that honor.

* * *

Boba was…happy. He’d felt drawn to Lord Vader from day one. It was easy to be around the Sith, especially once Boba learned the man had a sense of humor beneath the armor. He finds himself able to trust Vader, often visiting him for reasons other than work. He thinks of Vader as he sits in the cockpit of his ship, running his thumb over the Mando’a word on his forearm.

They talked, they smiled, and when it is necessary they’d comfort each other. Boba was certain before that he’d never meet his soulmate- he’s yet to meet a Mandalorian he loves, and besides, being a bounty hunter was hardly conducive to settling down with someone. Then again, neither was being a Sith Lord. Maybe they really were meant for each other (Mando’a marking or not)…

* * *

His Master tortures him when he learns of his…affection. He isn’t even breathing harder (his suit prevents that, as it prevents many things), but he cries freely. It’s all he can do, unable to scream, his throat bloody and raw.

 _Weapons_ do not find lovers. _Weapons_ do not have soulmates. Most of all, weapons are thrown away when they become _weak_. Sidious asks if he wants to be weak, to be as pitiful as Anakin Skywalker. Vader shakes his head and that is all the permission Sidious needs.

* * *

Boba coughs, fingers prying at the invisible grip around his throat, legs kicking uselessly as he’s lifted above the ground. He manages to choke out a few words before his windpipe is crushed completely.

“Shabuir! I don’t know you anymore!” he rasps out, and he hears an unspoken word form in his mind before he dies at the hand of his lover. He breathes in sharply at Vader’s words.

_Cyar’ika_

**Author's Note:**

> shabuir: essentially "motherfucker"
> 
> cyar'ika: "darling, sweetheart"


End file.
